Becoming What They Fear
by Hidden-Within-The-Darkness
Summary: Naruto had a hard life.His parents ignore him for his twin sister.He had to take care of himself.The village hates him and he's so lonely.After a mob beating that goes to far he meets a true demon. So after a deal has been made Naruto is now what they had feared him to be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First FanFic so please give advice on how to improve my stories and writing. I'll assume you know how most charters look like and if you don't then Google them.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Flashback"_

"**Demonic Talking"**

"_**Demonic Thinking"**_

"**Jutsus" **

Chapter 1: A meeting with the devil.

Naruto was sitting on a branch of a tree watching his 'family' in the training grounds of the Hokage estate. His parents, Kushina 'Red Death' Uzumaki and Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze were training his twin sister Naruko the container of the Kyubi's chakra. Since Naruto contained its soul he was considered a demon while his sister was considered a hero. Sighing Naruto returned to his room. Even though he was 6 years old, his mental state was more matured. He had only depended on himself since he was 4. His parents had forgotten him to focus on his sister. He tried to get them to notice him as well but after a while he realized it was useless. So to avoid feeling the pain of rejection from his parents he cut all emotional ties from them.

Reading a couple of chakra control scrolls he'd stolen from his parent's library he thought to himself '_One day I'll show them what they thrown away and make them feel what I feel.' _After a while he heard a knock on his door "Onii-san it's time for dinner," said Naruko. Naruko looked like her mother during childhood and was actually kind and happy child; she always loved her brother and wanted to get closer to him, but he always distanced himself every time she would try and befriend him. Naruto thought for a moment, he could either exit leave the estate and eat alone or sit with the people who brought him so much pain while they act like he wasn't there.

The choice was obvious.

So putting on his only clean white shirt, worn out gray pants and black shinobi sandals he headed out. While trying to find some way to find food, his thoughts turned to his sister. While he didn't cut ties to her like he did to his parents, he really never bothered to befriend her. He was focused on other matters so he just ignored her. Besides he didn't know how to interact with people very well. Most people who he tried to talk to tried to kill him or send hateful words his way, while kids his age would just talk to him to get to Naruko. So he avoided people as much as possible.

Unlucky for Naruto a big mob started to follow him. A rock connecting with his head got his attention and as soon he did, he ran as fast as his little legs can carry him. The mob ran after him. The chase lasted a long while but it ended when Naruto took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Turning around he noticed the evil smirks of armed civilians that closed in on him. Naruto knew what was coming, he knew he had no hope but to curl into a ball and stay quiet while they nearly kill him.

But he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of beating him without a fight. "Come you assholes do it. Do whatever you want to do. But you can't kill me. I'll never die to you people. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" To say the mob was surprised was an understatement. They did this to him for a while now and he never spoke out like this. Sure he cried about how he didn't do anything and for them to stop. But he never said anything like this. "Oh yeah, lets test that theory demon" said a random civilian. "Then come at me you cowards, I'm right here FUCKERS" retorted Naruto as he got into a defensive stance. At that moment the mob went in and beat him within an inch of his life.

To Naruto's credit he did fight back, but there's nothing much a 6 year old can do versus numerous armed civilians. But things escalated when a Chunin came. All of the civilians moved away from Naruto. Naruto was barely able to sit up in time to see what was happening.** Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu** and just like that Naruto was screaming in pain. Anbu finally arrived and killed the Chunin and the captured or killed the civilians that failed to escape. The dog masked Anbu picked up the breathing but charred body of Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto" he said as he took Naruto to Tsunade.

Unknown to everybody, this scene was seen by a very powerful entity.

**Unknown Location**

The only thing Naruto felt as he awoke was pain. He could barely even open his eyes without feeling some sort of pain. Seeming to be for hours Naruto was finally able to stand. As he surveyed the area all he could see was black. **"We finally meet Child; I've been waiting for this meeting for a while now."** Then an unknown force pulled Naruto into what seemed to be a throne room. But it was a very deep color of gray but the most frightening thing was that there were bones and skulls embedded in the walls and floor. But the thing that had Naruto's attention was a shadowed figure that sat on what seemed to be a royal throne. Naruto couldn't see what the being looked like but he could see the glowing lizard like yellow eyes. It took all of Naruto's courage and self-control not to scream or piss his pants at the amount of power and evil intent that was radiating from this being. The figure clearly noticed this as it chuckled at Naruto's facial expressions.** "Do not fear child, I'm not here to hurt you but to help you."** "Then were I am and who are you" Naruto stuttered out. [AN: Don't know how to do the stutter in dialogue] The being just chuckled again **"You amuse me Child. You are in my domain the Underworld. As to who I am, well I have many names but you may call me Lucifer."** Naruto stopped paying attention once he heard he was in the Underworld. "WHAT! I'M DEAD! THOSE ASSHOLES ACTUALLY KILLED ME! NOOOO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING " Naruto went to a kind of panic. Now he couldn't show to his parents that they made a mistake of not caring for him and punish those who wronged him. **"SILENCE!" **Lucifer screamed causing Naruto to stop what he was doing and falling on his ass shivering in fear. **"You're not dead but having a near death experience. I took this chance to talk to you about a deal." **"What deal" Naruto said starting to feel less scared around Lucifer. Lucifer smirked** "Well I need an heir. Somebody that'll take over in case Kami finally finds a way to lock me away and I choose you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to be my son and heir."**

**AN:Is it good,bad or has potential? Please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.**

**Later**

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. Also thanks for the advice. I appreciate them. Keep giving me advice and suggestions on how to improve this story.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demonic Talking"**

"_Demonic Thinking"_

**"Justus"**

Chapter 2: The new Naruto.

**_Previously_**

**_"I choose you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to be my son and heir."_**

Present

To say Naruto was shocked, why would Lucifer choose him to be his heir?

"W-Why, there must be thousands of other people more suited for this honor" Naruto said. But Lucifer just laughed.

**"True, but only you have all of the requirements that I've been looking for. No permanent attachments to any fellow mortal, the thirst for more power while not letting it control your judgment and have demon blood flowing in their veins."** Lucifer said almost laughing at the expression Naruto had after hearing the last part.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE DEMON BLOOD?" Naruto screamed but quickly covered his mouth; he forgot he was talking to a real demon that could destroy him in a fraction of a second.

"S-Sorry for the d-disrespect I showed to you." Naruto said while bow to show his respect to Lucifer. But Lucifer just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

**"It's alright child, but do make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyway let's talk about the deal. While the rewards outweigh the risk in my opinion, I'll tell you the perks and risks of becoming my son."** Naruto started to listen carefully, granted he was going to take the deal regardless he wants to know what he has to deal with later on.

**"The risk is that you'll slowly lose your humanity and emotions. The other is that Kami's followers will attempt to seal you away when you're older."** Lucifer stopped to see if Naruto was still listening. After a nod he continued **"Also at certain milestones of your life you'll suffer a day of intense pain, this is a sigh that your chakra is becoming that of a demon and you'll have the first a while after you accept the deal. You'll also lose the ability to have children by the age of 30.**

**But the perks are that all of your physical and mental capabilities are increased tenfold, and have a form of immortality. You can still be killed at your age but it'll take more than a simple stab in the heart to kill you. The powers you gain depends on how power you grow to be but you'll gain a demon form that increases the power of any attack you perform in that state and one of my generals summoning contracts. So what is your answer, do you accept."**

Naruto thought everything over, losing his humanity and emotions was a big deal but having them never helped him before so it wasn't a concern. Having Kami's followers chase after him was worrying, but then again by the time they find him he'll be powerful enough to fight them. Since he was 6 he really didn't understand the importance of having children so he really didn't worry about it.

"Okay I accept your deal." Naruto said with determination. Lucifer smiled.

**"Very well the process will only take a second and once its completed you'll wake up"**

As soon as Lucifer said this black chakra covered Naruto and he started to change. His teeth started so became sharper and longer to the point they looked similar to alligator's. His eyes began to change from ocean blue to yellow and he had slitted eyes. His skin became slightly paler and his hair had a black tint to it. Also his nails became like the inuzuka c5an but they became black in color. Then Naruto lost consciousness.

**Hospital Room**

Naruto sat up and looked around. Nobody was there. Sighing Naruto looked at himself, he was covered in bandages, and removing them he went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He noticed the changes and the fact he was slightly taller.

"_I should probably leave before or if my so called 'family' comes so I don't have to explain this"_ Naruto thought as he looked for his clothes even though they're burned they're better than a hospital gowns.

**"That's best young master"** a voice said startling Naruto

"Where are you" Naruto said as calmly he could as to show no fear.

**"Sorry young master, I'm talking to you through a mental connection and you can speak through your mind as to not draw attention to yourself."** The voice said in a helpful tone.

"_Alright, now the how are you able to speak with me" _Naruto said wanting to get as much information as he can.

**"Master Lucifer commanded me to. He wants me to help guide you through your journey and to inform you of his wishes which reminds me. Go to the Forest of Death Lucifer has a couple of gifts for you."**

"_Thanks, but what do I call you"_ Naruto said as he left the hospital and into the cold dark night.

**"You may call me Krampus, one of Lucifer's loyal generals."**

**10 Minutes Ago**

Minato and Kushina were shifting nervously under Tsunade's stare. Naruko was too busy crying her eyes out to notice.

"So does anyone wants to say something in their defense before I start scold you for being idiots for not realizing that your son was missing for dinner and was continuous beatings by the villagers on weekly bases" Tsunade said with obvious anger and venom in her voice.

Minato and Kushina couldn't say anything. The best excuse they can came up with was 'We forgot or didn't notice.' Without an answer Tsunade continued.

"Okay then. WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING" Tsunade screamed and went on to for a while before she calmed down and started to drink her secret stash of sake. Kushina finally had the courage to talk.

"I-Is Naruto going t-to be alright?"

"Yeah physically but mentally is unsure." Tsunade said before taking another gulp of sake. Confused Minato decided to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Even the most experienced ninja can break after the amount of punishment Naruto has been through and this incident could push Naruto over the edge." Tsunade said in a semi-drunk state. Naruko finally managed to speak her sobs.

"C-Can we s-see Onii-san" Her parents nodded and headed to his room. But when they opened the door he was gone.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently in the Forest of Death following the directions of Krampus. This continued until Naruto reached a dark cave.

**"Enter the cave young master and the tools that you need be in your hands."** Krampus said clearly excited. As soon as Naruto did the cave became illuminated showing a red chest with dragon designs at the sides.

**"Open it"** and with that Naruto did and liked what he saw. In there was a black trench coat with a hoodie, black camouflage pants and black combat boots. There was also a dagger and a couple of scrolls.

**"The clothes have been modified to withstand any type of attack and enhance your own. The dagger is known as The Trinity a powerful blade that feeds on the hearts of the dead which makes it more powerful and a portion of that power goes to its master only. To do this you must give it as much of your chakra until it doesn't accept anymore."** After Krampus said this Naruto begun to do this he asked Krampus.

"_What's the scroll for then? _Krampus laughed.

**"Those contain demonic Justus that'll be useful if you face an angel, rouge demon or demon containers."** Naruto smirked; with these scrolls he'll be unstoppable.

"_And everyone who wronged me will face a real demon and will burn in hell."_

**AN: New chapter guys, I'll probably update in a week but I can't be sure. Keep sending me reviews and advice.**

**Until next time**

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Later this week I'll publish a Binding of Isaac crossover so please read that when it's publish.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demonic Talking"**

**"_Demonic Thinking"_**

**"Justus"**

Chapter 3: Confronting the 'family'.

_**Previously**_

_Naruto smirked; with these scrolls he'll be unstoppable._

"_And everyone who wronged me will face a real demon and will burn in hell."_

_Present_

Minato and Kushina were worried. Their son was alone in a village that wanted him dead, if that wasn't enough his mental state was questionable so he could decide to go on a rampage and they'll have to stop him. Minato just finished sending squads of Anbu to find his son. Kushina and Naruko just waited in their house to see if he arrived.

"Kaa-chan when will Onii-san come back" Naruko said in a worried tone. She just wanted to see her brother and try to fix everything between them. Kushina was about to answer, but then the door to the living room opened and a cloaked figure entered and headed for the stairs to the second floor.

"Naruto is that you?" Kushina said already knowing the answer; she was able to sense his chakra. Naruko then bolted to hug her brother but stopped when she got near him. He seemed different.

"Yeah, I'm going upstairs and nobody disturb me." Naruto said as he went to his room. Kushina was shocked, so was Naruko. They didn't expect that response especially after what he's been through; they thought he would look to them for comfort.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong with Onii-san?" Naruko said at the brink of tears.

"I don't know." Kushina said looking at her daughter with sadness in her eyes.

**With Naruto**

"**Young master, what are you planning?"** Krampus said with curiosity.

"_You'll find out, but for now I need to read these scrolls and master the Justus so I can make those who wronged me pay"_

**10 Minutes later**

When Minato entered his home he noticed Kushina was busy consoling Naruko who was curled into a ball crying.

"What happened?" Minato said with concern in his face.

"Naruto came back, but he was different." Kushina said not looking at Minato.

"What do you mean different?"

"He was colder and more distance then what he usually is. Maybe we should talk to him tomorrow and try to fix what we did to him." Sighing Minato agreed and they took Naruko to bed.

**With Naruto**

"**Young master are you sure about this?" **Krampus said with concern clearly in his voice.

"_Of course, besides I'm hunting civilians and drunks. I'm certain they won't put up much of a fight." _Naruto said while he sitting on a house in the Redlight district. After reading a couple of scrolls he decided to test out his new dagger 'The Trinity'.

"Well what do we have here?" Naruto turned around to see a Chunin that was part of the mob that beat him weekly.

"Looks like I have to make you more pain huh demon." The Chunin said with a smirk, but was immediately coughing up blood. He looked down to see Naruto stabbing him in the heart with a strange dagger.

"Thanks I was tired of waiting, have fun burning in hell." Naruto said as he pushed the Chunin off the roof and into a dark ally.

"**Beautiful execution young master, how do you feel?"**

"_I feel alive. You were right, I do feel more powerful. Let's find more victims." _Naruto said as he jumped to the streets to find more people to feed Trinity with.

**The Next Mourning**

After numerous of dead bodies under his belt, Naruto went back to his room to clean up and eat. After he left the bathroom he looked at the Trinity. Over the course of the night the dagger became longer and sharper then it was originally. He also noticed that his chakra reserves became larger and his muscles became more defined.

"I guess what Krampus said was true." Naruto said to nobody in particular. He was putting on his clothes when a knock on his door got his attention.

"Onii-san, Tou-san said that there's a family meeting and he wants you to be there." Naruko said rather timidly. Sighing Naruto put on a ninja mask to hide his teeth and gloves to hide his sharpened nails. Leaving his room he pulled the hoodie over his eyes and went to the living room to were the rest of his family were waiting for him.

Minato and Kushina were unnerved by Naruto's appearance while Naruko, for the first time was afraid of her brother. Naruto sat across his 'parents' and even if they couldn't see it, he was glaring angrily at them.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Naruto said with venom in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Minato. But he decided to ignore it.

"Naruto w-we're worried about you. So we're asking you to go see a Yamanaka for therapy." Kushina said as she looked worriedly at her son. Naruto just scoffed.

"I'm not going to see a therapist, I'm perfectly sane and I don't need you to look after me anymore. Who am I kidding, you never did." Naruto said as he started to stand up and leave.

"Sorry Naruto, you don't have a say in the matter. As Hokage I'm ordering you to go." Minato said in a commanding tone. Naruto just laughed in a way that made everyone in the room cringe.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. You thinking you can just force me to go. The last time I checked you have no command over me since I'm still a minor, and you can't force me to go to therapy as a parent because let's face it when was the last time I was a part of the family." Naruto said as he exited the house. Leaving the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze in a state of shock and tears.

**With Naruto**

"_It felt good to do that." _Naruto thought to himself as he headed to the Forest of Death. He started to feel a slight pain during talk with the family and took it as a sigh that a portion of his chakra will start to convert into demon chakra. So he went to the same cave he gained his equipment to keep away from prying eyes.

"**Young master, I activated the silence seal in the cave. Are you ready?"** Krampus asked with genuine concern. But before Naruto can answer an intense pain over took him as he screamed in pain.

**Mindscape**

Naruto woke up to see he was back in Lucifer's throne room. But the weird thing was that he was sitting in the chair Lucifer sat the last time he saw him.

"**Don't be alarmed young master; we are simply within your mindscape."** A familiar voice from the shadows said.

"Krampus how are you here and why are we here?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice.

"**To answer question one, since we have a mental link I'm able to enter you mindscape whenever you don't push me out. To answer question two, we're here to visit you're tenet."** Krampus said as he led Naruto to Kyubi. Now that Krampus was out of the shadows Naruto can finally see what he looked like.

Krampus looked like a goat standing on his two back hooves; his fur is pure white and his horns were long and curved. His eyes however what stuck out the most, they glowed yellow and were soulless. Naruto followed Krampus until they came to a cage. When Naruto peaked inside he saw the Kyubi chained to the floor unconscious.

"**Master Lucifer did this so you'll have an easier time with the next step."** Before Naruto can speak Krampus handed him a scroll. Reading it quickly, a grin formed on Naruto's face. Approaching the prone fox Naruto did a series of hand seals.

**Demonic Arts: Soul Consumption Justu** Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his hands against Kyubi's head. Almost instantly Kyubi's body glowed crimson as the same aura covered Naruto and in a flash the old Kyubi was gone and Naruto the new Kyubi standing with an evil smirk on his face.

**AN: Thanks for reading but I have two questions.**

**How should Naruto treat his sister since she technically wrong him?**

**What crossover of The Binding of Issac would you guys would like to see?**

**Review, favorite and follow **

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this one was a bit late my computer kept crashing.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demonic Talking"**

**"_Demonic Thinking"_**

**"Justus"**

Chapter 4:

_**Previously**_

_**Demonic Arts: Soul Consumption Justu**__ Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his hands against Kyubi's head. Almost instantly Kyubi's body glowed crimson as the same aura covered Naruto and in a flash the old Kyubi was gone and Naruto the new Kyubi standing with an evil smirk on his face._

_Present_

But the celebration didn't last long. Naruto almost immediately felt a sharp pain in his skull. As he fell to his knees and clutched his head, the memories of Kyubi filled his brain. After sometime the pain stopped. As Naruto stood back up he noticed he had the one-tailed cloak on. He looked at Krampus with a confused look on his face.

"How did I get Kyubi's chakra? I thought Minato sealed it in Naruko." Krampus just chuckled.

"**He did, but that's youki not chakra. It's amazing that Kyubi never realized that. Most demons don't know the difference between youki and chakra. You see youki is denser and more defensive then chakra. While chakra is considered the weaker of the two, when it was used by the demons of hell it evolved into a combination of youki and the original chakra. We call it demon chakra since it seems humans can't wield it. I believe over time Kyubi was entirely made of youki and over time it purified into the chakra your sister has sealed into her." **As Krampus finished his explanation Naruto deactivated the cloak and begun to look around.

"Hey Krampus, how long is my real body is unconscious?"

"**At least another 24 hours, but of course time here is slower compared to reality."**

"Well then Krampus, will you assist me in training?"

"**Of course I will young master."**

**Next Morning**

Naruto walked away from the Forest of Death with a satisfied smile on his face. After his lengthy training with Krampus he had basically mastered the demon Justus Lucifer gave him and requested more. He had also practiced his youki he gained from Kyubi, also with Kyubi's ability with fire and illusions. While he didn't spend a lot of time on it, he intended to perfect them.

But this wasn't the reason he felt happy. During a break he took some time to look over some of Kyubi's memories, and he discovered something that would make him happy throughout the day. With this discovery his plan will become so much easier.

Unfortunately it may take years for the plan to be a possibility since it'll be a while for him to leave the village. He took out his dagger and was surprised at what he saw. The hilt of the dagger had a fox design on it and it changed to a crimson color. The blade had jagged teeth on the side of it while the cutting side became even sharper. Naruto figured it was caused by the youki he absorbed. He put it away and headed to the Hokage mansion. He then stood in the living room he noticed that he was alone in the house.

An idea formed in Naruto's head. He quickly went to the library and looked through the shelves. When he found the Forbidden Scroll he opened it and started to read its contents. After a little while he used the very first Justu he saw.

"**Shadow Clone Justu" **Naruto called out as 10 clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I want all of you to search through all of the scrolls in the library and memorize the contents then dispel."

"Okay boss." All the clones said in unison as they did as they were told. Naruto went to the kitchen for something to eat.

**With Minato**

Minato sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time in this council meeting. The meetings that are requested or demanded by the civilian council were getting redundant. They could be easily summed up like this. Something unusual or tragic would happen in the village, in this case a series of murders that happened in the Redlight district and they would blame it on Naruto or what they keep calling him 'demon brat'. They would try and use this as an excuse to have him executed or forced to be a mindless weapon and Minato would refuse. They would force it to a vote were the shinobi council would side with Minato and that would end that discussion.

As a random civilian merchant keeps on babbling about something unimportant, Minato's thoughts drifted to how his son was acting. Minato would be a liar if he said he didn't feel a sting of regret in his heart thinking that his actions or the lack of were the cause of his son's new cold and distant behavior. He thought that since Naruko was the likely child of prophecy he needed to focus on her a bit more. But that thought cost him his own son. He knew he needed to do something to gain Naruto's forgiveness and his love back.

His chains of thoughts were broken when a fat civilian member suggested putting Naruko in the Anbu program. Minato then begun to wonder why he still has the civilian council active.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was at the shopping district getting groceries for her family dinner. Her mood visibly saddened as she thought of the word family. Before she would brighten up at the thought of her family, but after her own son walked out of his own home the word would just remind her of her failures as a mother.

"Hey Kushina, is there something wrong?" A familiar voice said from behind her. Kushina turned around to see her old friend.

"Hi Mikoto, no everything's fine." Kushina said hoping to fool her best friend. Unfortunately she failed.

"Kushina don't lie to me. Now tell me what's getting you upset." Kushina knew she couldn't squirm her way out of this.

"It's Naruto. I'm afraid that he may hate me and his own family." Kushina said barley keeping the sobs out of her voice. Mikoto noticed this and lead Kushina to a nearby bench.

"Why would he hate his own family?" Mikoto said trying to get clarification.

"W-We forgot a-about him. H-He got h-hurt because of that a-and he w-wants nothing to do w-with us." Kushina said finally crying out. Mikoto hugged Kushina and tried to comfort but she didn't know what to say. But she then had an idea.

"Kushina, when is Naruto's and Naruko's birthday?"

"It's about three weeks away, why?" Kushina said managing to stop crying.

"I have a plan and it will get your son back." Mikoto smiled as she explained her plan to Kushina.

**With Naruko**

Naruko was at her favorite ramen shop. Usually the food and the smiles of the family that owns it was enough to cheer her up, but that wasn't the case this time. She was extremely upset at the words her own brother said to them. She tried to search for a memory when Naruto actually smiled with the family, but her mind went blank. Realizing this she thought of a way to get her brother back.

She smiled as a plan formed in her mind. But for it to work she needs the help of her closest friends to make it work.

**With Naruto**

Naruto smiled as the memories of his clones came flooding back. He now knows how to perform the **Rasengan** and the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**,also various other Justus. But what got him really excited were the Uzumaki Kenjustu stances, he can easily modify it into his own style making him far more dangerous. After finishing his meal Naruto went to his room to practice Fuuinjutsu. You'll never know when it'll come in handy.

**An: Please review, favorite and follow this.**

**Also I have an idea of people to be Naruto's followers.**

**Saskue Uchiha**

**Neji Hyuga**

**I also have two questions for you guys.**

**Who do you want Naruto to be paired with?**

**Who should be one of Naruto's followers?**

**Later, **

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all of the suggestions, there's a poll up on my profile for Naruto's pairing. Vote for the following people. **

**Anko**

**Tsunade **

**Hana**

**Kurenai**

**Shuzuka**

**Fu**

**Yugito **

**Kurotsuchi**

**Amaru**

**Yakumo**

**Hanabi**

**Fem. Orochimaru**

**I don't write romance much so advice will help.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demonic Talking"**

"_**Demonic Thinking"**_

"**Jutsu"**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

_Naruto smiled as the memories of his clones came flooding back. He now knows how to perform the __**Rasengan**__ and the __**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**__, also various other Justus. But what got him really excited were the Uzumaki Kenjutsu stances, he can easily modify them into his own style making him far more dangerous. After finishing his meal Naruto went to his room to practice Fuuinjustu. You'll never know when it'll come in handy._

**One week**

Naruto was currently lying on his bed reading one of the scrolls Lucifer sent him. A full blown smile was etched on his face; this was the best week of his life. Yesterday with the help of his clones he was able to master the **Rasengan **and the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**, for some reason the color of these Jutsus became black instead of their usual color.

He created his own Kenjutsu style which he named 'Coram Satanae' which was purely offensive. He also tested several of his new **Demonic Illusion Jutsus **on some of the civilians and Genins of the village, short version is that all of the ones that survived would never be mentally stable again. His favorites are **Demonic Illusion: Temptation **and **Vision of Death**.** Temptation **only requires eye contact and a single hand sign; it causes the victim's desire to cloud their judgment.

**Vision of Death **puts the victim in a Genjutsu that makes them experience their death several times in different ways which causes the mentally weak to have a heart attack. He didn't care though; in his mind the bastards deserved it. He is now able to use the youki for thirty minutes before he became exhausted. He could also transform into the Nine-Tailed Fox form although he couldn't maintain it for more than ten seconds.

It also seems he can now sense negative emotions. Even though he doesn't deem it useful half the time it still had its uses. His Fuuinjutsu was improving; he had a storage seal on his right forearm which was where he kept Trinity.

"Onii-san will you come with me to the park to meet some of my friends?" Naruko said from the other side of the door with and obvious amount of hope in her voice. For the past week Naruko would continuously bother him to spend time with her. So far he gave her the same answer, no.

"**Young master, maybe you should go just to get her to cease her constant bickering." **Krampus said knowing how Naruto was getting tired of her asking him this same question every time. Agreeing with what Krampus said, Naruto swallowed his pride and opened his door revealing his sister looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Fine, but you have to agree to never bother me about this again." Naruto said in his commanding tone. Naruko gained a face splitting smile as she gave Naruto a bear hug. She then grabbed his hand and led him to the park.

"Bye Tou-san, Oka-san. I and Onii-san are going to the park." Naruko said to her parents as she and Naruto left the house. Both Minato and Kushina were surprised that Naruto is actually spending time with Naruko. After a few moments they smiled thinking that this was a good sign.

"_Maybe he's trying to forgive us. Maybe after his birthday we can be a family again." _They both thought as they continued with their day.

Naruto sighed as Naruko still had a death grip on his hand, sure he could easily get out of it but he couldn't be bothered to do that. As he looked around he saw that the villagers were looking at him as usual, but it wasn't the same hate and disgust look they had given them before. This look was one of fear and paranoia and Naruto smiled at the sight, he was enjoying the aura of fear that he was sensing from them. He knew what caused this change and it still made him feel giddy.

**Four Days Ago**

Naruto was in front of the gates of the Forest of Death to practice chakra control, but he knew five Chunins were following him for a while. He was tempted to kill them right away but it would lead to the civilian council to go into a tantrum, so he waited until they were in a secluded place.

"You five can reveal yourselves, I know you're there." Naruto said not turning to face his attackers. He heard feet landing on the ground meaning that these Chunins are either arrogant or very powerful to attack him head on.

Naruto was betting on the former.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? Is the demon lost?" One of the nameless Chunins sneered. Naruto turned to face them and saw that they were just ordinary ninjas who thought that they could kill they demon.

"Listen, if you don't leave now I will make you live your ultimate nightmare over and over again." Naruto growled as he let loose a small amount of killer intent, even though it was only a small amount to make them piss themselves. To their credit they didn't run away in fear, whether it showed their bravery or stupidity was up to debate.

"D-Don't be afraid! It's only a trick to make us flee, focus on killing the demon." The oldest member of the group said, trying to motivate his friends. Sighing Naruto stopped leaking K.I.

"Can you guys hurry up? The faster you five attack, the faster you die and I can continue with my day." Naruto taunted while doing the 'bring it on' gesture. The Chunins growled at the taunt while getting into a combat stance, Naruto just stood there glaring at them.

Three of them threw kunai at him while the others dashed forward to get a couple of punches. Unfortunately for them Naruto was faster, stronger and smarter than them. Naruto grabbed two of the kunai thrown at him while dodging the third. He quickly slit the throat of the first Chunin and stabbed the other through the head. Naruto then looked back at the last two Chunins standing causally as if he wasn't covered in blood.

The three Chunins looked on with a mixture of shock and fear. They weren't expecting a 6yr old demon brat to easily kill two of their friends in a blink of an eye. Also the fact that he was just standing there, looking straight at them after he just killed two people without remorse was unnerving. One of the three snapped back to reality and did a few hand signs.

"**Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile" **he yelled as he inhaled. When he exhaled, a dragon shaped flame appeared and headed straight for Naruto. Seconds later the place the place Naruto was standing was engulfed in flames. The three remaining Chunins smirked as they believed they just killed the demon.

"Peak-a-boo." Said a voice said from behind them. Before any one of them could react, Naruto decapitate one of them using Trinity.

"You Bastard!" said one foolish Chunin as he threw a fist aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto quickly caught it. He then kicked the Chunin's knee cap with so much force he broke it as the leg was bent at a usual angle. But Naruto didn't stop there; he grabbed the man's arm with both arms and quickly tugged it. The arm was ripped from its socket and torn from the body. Naruto smiled sadistically as he heard the man's screams of agony. Blood flooded from his body as it pooled around Naruto's feet, this day was beginning to look up for him.

"Please, show mercy." A voice said to the side. As Naruto looked at the source of the voice, he saw the final Chunin on his knees with fear written on his face. Naruto adopted a psychotic smile as his eyes danced with joy as he came up with an idea on how to take care of the last Chunin.

Naruto slowly made his way towards the Chunin who crawled backwards until he hit the fence. As Naruto stood in front of the man, Naruto kneeled down to eye level with him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." Naruto said as the man's eyes filled with relief, only to be replaced with fear when he heard the next sentence that escaped Naruto's slips.

"You're going to wish I did." With that Naruto quickly did a few hand signs.

"**Demonic Illusions: Vision of Death."** And as soon those words escaped Naruto's mouth the Chunin screamed in agony as his eyes rolled back. The Chunin's body became limp as he mumbled nonsense.

"Interesting, it seems that he survived. I look forward to see what becomes of him after this." Naruto said as he made a metal note to check up on him to see if he'll ever function again mentally. Shrugging Naruto went inside the Forest of Death to do chakra exercises.

**Present**

A couple of hours later a group of villagers found the five Chunins. The one that was left alive was taken to the Village Mental Institution and doctors there reported that all he said that was understandable was 'The Demon will kill us all.'

And as expected the majority of the village quickly blamed Naruto for this, but due to lack of evidence nothing could be done against him. Rumors still spread though, and eventually this led the civilian's and lower ranked ninja's fear of him increase. So much so that they never attempted to harm him again and choosing to stay out of his way instead.

Naruto loved every second of it. He enjoyed the aura of fear that these people were emitting in his presence. Their fear was like a drug for him, he always wanted more of it every second. But Naruto knew he couldn't push his luck, Krampus taught him many things already in their short time together and one of them was that fear always evolved into hate, which turns into violence and that leads to war.

Naruto knew he would conquer the Elemental Nations one day, so he couldn't allow this healthy dose of fear morph into a revolt. Even though he knew this wouldn't be huge problem, it would to inconvenient.

"**Young Master, I believe your sister is talking to you." ** Krampus said, snapping Naruto back into reality. When Naruto looked at his sister he saw that she was rather annoyed.

"Onii-san, are you paying attention to anything I said?" Naruko said while stopping and releasing Naruto's hand.

"No I'm not." Naruto said rather bluntly. Sighing Naruko repeated what she said.

"I said that my friends will be waiting for us at the park near the pond. Their names are Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Abrurame and Sasuke Uchina." Naruko said as her friends came into site. Naruto sat at the nerby bench as Naruko and her friends greeted each other. He looked at each kid with minor interest. Kiba seemed to be an arrogant prick. Ino was nothing special. Hinata looked to be useless in regards of being a ninja. Choji was not in great shape to be considered to be a ninja. Shikamaru looked as though he would rather be dead then a ninja. He didn't know what to think of Shino.

When Naruto looked at Sasuke he felt that Sasuke had a bit of jealousy within his heart. Naruto smirked at this. An Uchina would be a valuable asset in his plans, so if he could exploit Sasuke's jealously then he would gain a loyal follower. Smiling Naruto approached the group.

**25 minutes later**

So far everything went according to plan. When Naruto approached the group there was mixed reactions. Some felt fear; others were suspicious of his presence. The only ones that were glad he decided to play along were Naruko and Sasuke. Naruko for obvious reasons while Sasuke was told by his mother to try and befriend Naruto. That made things easier for him.

The group spent the most of the time talking, and then someone suggested they play ninja. Everyone agreed and they split into groups to try and get the other team. And as luck would have it he was teamed up with Saskue.

"So Sasuke you've been training hard huh?" Naruto said as they took a break in the nearby bush as they were trying to get the jump on another team.

"Yeah, I've been training really hard so I can master the clan's fire Justus." Sasuke said enthusiastically. He was happy that he might get another friend.

"Wow all by yourself. Isn't your father helping you?" Naruto said as Sasuke flinched at the question. Naruto smirked knowing he hit a sore spot.

"He's too busy. He's focusing on Itachi since he's a prodigy." Replied Sasuke as his expression saddened considerably. As Naruto noticed this, his smile changed into an evil one.

"_This is my chance."_ Naruto thought as he planned his next few words.

"Well that doesn't sound fair does it? Why does Itachi gets all of the attention while you don't?" Naruto asked faking sympathy. His smile increased as he noticed Sasuke's mood sadden.

"But I can help you." Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes as he said this. Unknown to him Naruto did the hand sign for **Demonic Illusions: Temptation.**

"With my help, you can surpass your brother and get your father's attention and love." Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

"All you have to do is promise me that you'll follow me where ever I go and to never abandon our goal." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand for a moment contemplating what he said before he firmly shook Naruto's hand.

"I promise." Sasuke said with a look of determination on his face. From that moment onward, Naruto gained his first and most valuable follower on his quest for revenge and power.

**AN: Remember to vote on who Naruto will be with. Also it would be great if you guys could help me create new Justus for this story. Also remember to Favorite, Follow and Review.**

**Until next time,**

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is where the current polls stand.**

**Fem. Orochimaru: 8 votes**

**Hanabi: 5 votes**

**Kurenai: 3 votes**

**Yugito: 3 votes**

**Anko: 3 votes**

**Fu: 3 votes**

**Tsunade: 2 votes**

**Hana: 1 vote**

**Kurotsuchi: 1 vote**

**Yakumo: 1 vote**

**Hinata: 1 vote**

**Shuzuka: 0 votes**

**Amaru: 0 Votes**

**Remember to continue voting on who you want to be paired with Naruto.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demonic Talking"**

"_**Demonic Talking"**_

"**Jutsu"**

Chapter 6

_Previously_

"_All you have to do is promise me that you'll follow me where ever I go and to never abandon our goal." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand for a moment contemplating what he said before he firmly shook Naruto's hand._

"_I promise." Sasuke said with a look of determination on his face. From that moment onward, Naruto gained his first and most valuable follower on his quest for revenge and power._

Present

Naruto dodged another fury of attacks from his attacker before he threw several smoke bombs down to mask his retreat. Naruto landed ran until he was sure he was a distance away from his attacker. Naruto coughed up blood as he looked at the damage.

His trench coat was reduced to nothing as only strands of it remained on his blooded torso. His pants were not any better. Before they covered his entire lower body, now they were shorts as burn marks and blood covered it. His body was covered with cuts, bruises and burn marks, he was sure he also had several broken bone too. This wouldn't be a problem due to his amazing healing capabilities, but for some reason it wasn't working.

"This isn't going as well as I thought it would. Shit, he could've finished it a while ago. Now he's just playing with me, the fucking prick." Naruto would've said more curse words but he had to jump out of the way from a giant fire ball heading his way. But while he was midair a large figure jumped behind him and kicked him towards to massive tree.

"Well, shit." Naruto said as he collided into the tree, destroying it on contact. When the dust cleared Naruto was shown lying on his back breathing heavily.

"Remind me again Krampus. Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked in a raspy voice due to the damage done to him.

"**This is to help you Young Master. You need to learn not to depend on your healing, chakra or anything else. You need to learn how to use just your body to be prepared for a situation that calls for it."** Krampus said in his teacher voice as he revealed himself.

"So kicking my ass is now a lesson. You know, you should become a teacher if you retire I'm sure the kids will love you." Naruto said sarcastically as he struggled to get back on his feet. After a couple of tries he managed to succeed, but he did stager a bit.

"So when do we get to practice on the demon chakra?" Naruto asked. He recently gained enough demon chakra to use it reliably in battle. It was harder to control then normal chakra so normal exercises wouldn't work.

"**Another time, but it seems you should wake up."** Krampus said as the world around Naruto started to fade away.

Reality

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he look around only to notice that Sasuke was approaching him. It was 4 days ago that Sasuke made the deal with him and Naruto had to admit that Sasuke had potential. So far they only worked on Taijutsu and chakra control.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, how's it going?" Sasuke said with a smile. In between training sessions they've been hanging out like friends would. Sasuke really thought Naruto as his best friend. He was helping him train so he can surpass his brother and he hangs out with him not because of his last name, but because he saw him as a friend.

This was exactly what Naruto wanted to happen. He knew Sasuke looked up to him and he'll do anything to help him. While he had no idea how he'll get Sasuke to help him destroy the village, but he'll solve that problem when it comes to it.

"Hey Sasuke, nothing's going on." Naruto said rather tiredly. For the last week he was training with Krampus in his mindscape whenever he had the chance. Since then he improved a lot, but as a side effect he was tired due to the mental strain it caused.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said concerned for Naruto's health.

"Nothing, how about we take a break from training for today and get something to eat." Naruto said wanting to rest. Sasuke simply shrugged.

"Sure." Sasuke said as they left to the nearest food stand. They decided on the barbeque place.

"Hello and welcome to …" The receptionist stopped when she saw Naruto. She heard the stories about what he has done. She thought about turning him away, but she didn't for two reasons. One he was with the heir of the Uchina with him and she didn't want the heir to be angry at her for turning away his 'friend'. And two was Naruto's cold stare that promised pain and death of she cross him.

"Can you show us an available table?" Naruto asked still staring at her while Sasuke was blissfully oblivious to what was going on.

"S-Sure, it's this way." The receptionist stuttered as she led the pair to their table. After being seated Sasuke asked the question that plagued him for a while now.

"Naruto-sensei, why do the villagers act that way when they see you?" Sasuke asked with childlike curiosity. Naruto almost growled at the 'innocence' that Sasuke was showing. Sasuke had no idea how innocence can get you killed in the real world. He would have to beat that out of him later on. But for now he had to play the 'good friend' to Sasuke to improve relations with him.

Then an idea shined in Naruto's head. He knew that Sasuke was friends with Naruko; while not best of friends they were close. He needed to sever that bond so that it would be easier to manipulate him against the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. All he had to do is say the right words and act the part.

"Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you is a secret. You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Naruto said in a half serious half desperate tone. This got Sasuke's attention. Usually Naruto was calm and laid back attitude whenever they were together, so for Naruto to act like this was surprising.

"I promise." Sasuke said after a moment of thought.

"Listen carefully, my sister Naruko isn't what she appears to be. Underneath that kind smile is a vicious and hateful person. S-She'll do anything to get attention, so when she thought I was going to steal that away from her she spread this horrible rumor about me. She's saying that I killed those four Chunins." Naruto said as he made it sound as if he was going to sob at the end.

When he looked at Sasuke's face he smirked. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an expression of disbelief and anger. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was told. Before he this thought that Naruko was a nice person and a good friend. But after hearing what Naruto told him, he started to question his every interaction with Naruko.

He never noticed it before but Naruko always seemed to beam whenever she is praised and that bright smile lessened when some wasn't paying attention to her. Maybe Naruto was right about his sister. There was still the possibility Naruto was lying to him.

"_No. Naruto would never do that to me. He's my best friend and best friends never lie to each other."_ Sasuke thought in conviction. His disbelief turned to anger towards Naruko. Sasuke never liked to be lied to. So for Naruko to lie to him for so long and ruin her own brother's reputation like that, she was now one of Sasuke's lest liked people.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Sensai. Don't worry; I'll stand by your side through anything." Sasuke said with unwavering determination. Naruto smiled a fake kind smile towards Sasuke.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Now let's have a calm night huh." Naruto said as they prepared to order.

Several Hours later

Naruto walked to the estate under the cold night sky. After having lunch with Sasuke the two talked and did simple exercises for a while. After dark they went their separate ways. Naruto was contemplating whether or not to continue training in his mindscape until he felt an aura of anger and vengeance coming from the nearest training grounds.

Intrigued by this, Naruto went towards the area. When he arrived he saw a boy who seemed to be a year older than him practicing a very familiar taijutsu style that was known throughout Konoha.

"_What is a Hyuga member doing here?" Naruto thought to himself_ as he watched the Hyuga hit the target dummy with such precision that Naruto was impressed. Sensing the Hyuga's potential Naruto approached the boy in a calmly matter. The Hyuga turned and was about to attack Naruto when he heard Naruto coming. But he was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Don't do anything foolish I'm just here to talk." Naruto said as he held his hands up to show he wasn't armed. The Hyuga just grunted as he looked at Naruto with a cautious yet curious gleam in his lavender eyes.

"How did you do that?" The young Hyuga as he sized up Naruto, trying to determine if he can take the younger boy down.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're training this late." Naruto asked suspecting that the Hyuga will give an answer that involves him saying how the Hyugas are superior then any one and how he needs to live up to the expectations. But the answer he received wasn't what he expected.

"I'm here to gain strength to avenge my father who died due to the hands of the Main House." Naruto heard about the incident were Kumo had tried to kidnap Hinata. The kidnapper was killed by Hiashi within minutes of the act. Unfortunately Kumo threatened war if Konoha didn't give them the killer's body in returned. Konoha did give Kumo a body but not the one they wanted. They were given Hiashi's brother's body who was a member of the Branch House. Thanks to the Caged Bird seal the Byakugan was safe from enemy's hands.

"What makes you think you can take on the Main House by yourself?" Naruto asked since he wanted to know how this boy planned to destroy the Main House.

"Simple. Fate has already dictated it to be true." The Hyuga boy said with unquestionable conviction. Naruto frowned at the boy's statement. He didn't believe in fate, but he knew that the Hyuga would deny his attempts in saying otherwise.

"And you're going to do this by yourself? You do realize it's impossible to do such a feat alone. Maybe I can help" Naruto said hoping to convince the Hyuga to join him.

"Hah, you think you can compete with the likes of a Hyuga? You would be defeated easily." The boy said in an arrogant voice. Sighing Naruto tried a different angle.

"You would be surprised at what I'm capable of. You talk a lot about fate, but maybe it was fate that led me here to meet you. This encounter may have been a product of fate leading you to achieve your goal. If you join me, I'll remove your seal and help you get revenge for your father." Naruto said as he used **Temptation **to 'motivate' the Hyuga to make the right choice.

"Very well, I will join you and your goals will become mines as long as you help me avenge my father." The Hyuga bowed to his new leader. Naruto just smirked, everything was going as planned.

"Rise, tell me your name."

"My name is Neji Hyuga."

**AN: That's another chapter done. Thanks for all of your** **support, I appreciate it. But I have serious question to ask you guys.**

**Do you think the story's moving too slowly or too fast?**

**Also I apologize if I didn't write Neji's character right. Remember to follow, favorite and review.**

**Until next time,**

**Hidden-Within-The-Darkness **


End file.
